1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a charging control circuit and a charging control system.
2. Background Art
A conventional charging control circuit has a configuration in which a battery is directly connected to a system circuit (load). This conventional charging control circuit is problematic in that the system may not start to operate until the battery is charged up to a voltage at which the system load can start to operate.
Furthermore, there is also another type of a conventional charging control device in which a battery and a system circuit (load) are provided with separate controllers (DC-DC converters), respectively. This conventional charging control circuit requires two DC-DC converters. Therefore, this charging control circuit needs to be accompanied by external inductors and capacitors for smoothing twice as many as those of the other type, resulting in a problem of the increase in a mounting area and a cost.